


One Year Later

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Perthshire Cottage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: A snapshot on the day of their first anniversary.//Literally just FitzSimmons fluff.





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like a year since 3x17 so to take away the pain of canon, I wrote this. There's literally zero plot but I hope you enjoy.

It had been a year since they had started dating.

Sometimes, Fitz couldn’t believe it had been that long.

Sometimes if felt longer, as if they had been a couple for years upon years now.

Sometimes it felt shorter, as if it were only a number of days ago that Jemma had told him they shouldn’t waste any more time.

But it had been a year, and their families had joined them in their cottage in Perthshire (their biological families, their team was coming over the next weekend to see them, that’s if there were no world ending disasters that needed tending to).

And that morning, though it was becoming more and more common, Fitz was awake before Jemma. She was wrapped up in the covers, the sunlight dancing down onto her, casting her in an ethereal glow and her hair was a halo around her.

He smiled at her and placed a kiss to her forehead. She stirred slightly, then her eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for her to register everything.

“Hi,” she whispered, smiling back at him.

“Hi,” he whispered back. “Did I wake you?”

She yawned, and stretched, before pulling herself into a sitting position. She shook her head. “No. I was waking anyway.”

He copied her, and leaned in, allowing his lips to dance across hers. “Happy anniversary.” He kept his voice low. Her parents were in the room next door, while down the hall, his mother and Jemma’s younger sister, Eliza, were sharing a room and he wasn’t sure they were awake yet. And the last thing he wanted to do was wake them.

“Happy anniversary,” she whispered back, leaning in and kissing him again. Like with Fitz, it was a shock they had been together for a year.

A year…

Despite all that had happened, the horrors they had faced, it was the best year of her life.

“I got you something,” he said, before reaching over and opening the drawers next to him,

“Oh Fitz,” she says as he passes her a bunch of flowers that somehow had been perfectly preserved. “You shouldn’t have.”

He shrugged as though it were nothing. “I know how much you love them.”

“Thank you,” she said, pecking him quickly on the cheek before climbing out of bed. She lifted the fake flowers out of the vase that she kept on her bedside cabinet and placed the bunch that Fitz had got her into it instead.

She tilted her head, and smiled. “Perfect. Like you.”

Fitz laughed. “Jemma Anne Simmons, that has to be the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

She leaned back into him, sensing him behind her. She closed her eyes as he pressed kisses to the top of her head. “But you love me.”

“’Course. Now c’mon, I want breakfast.”

***

When they reach the kitchen, they found Violet Fitz and Eliza Simmons already there, Violet standing over the stove with Monkey, the young couple’s Skye terrier, sitting at her heels, hoping for some food, while Eliza was sitting at the table, a pile of pancakes in front of her. There was a trail of maple syrup running down her chin and once Jemma realised, she reached for cloth and wiped it away. Her younger sister, who had recently turned seven, beamed up at her.

“Jemma!”

“Hiya,” she greeted, ruffling the unruly brown curls her sister had somehow developed. “Did you have a nice night’s sleep? Were you good?”

Before the young girl could answer, Violet spoke for her. “She was perfect.”

Eliza nodded in agreement. “It was like a sleepover! We shared secrets!”

Jemma’s eyes widened. “Did you?”

Eliza nodded. “It was so much fun!”

“Sit, sit sit,” Violet interrupted, beckoning her son and his girlfriend to the table, two plates of pancakes in her hands.

“Violet, you shouldn’t have,” Jemma said, accepting the plate with thanks.

“It’s nothing,” she said, waving.

Fitz meanwhile had to thank his mother with a mouth full of food.

Jemma just rolled her eyes.

***

It had been a long day by the time they had gotten back from dinner.

They had spent most of the morning walking Monkey around the fields that surrounded their house. Jemma had been unsure who had got the most mud on them; Monkey or Eliza.

Which had led to a struggle that had spanned most of the afternoon.

Jemma’s mother had spent most of the afternoon trying to get her ready for going out for the anniversary meal, and once she had managed to get Eliza clean, she had thought the young girl could dress herself.

That hadn’t been the case.

She had gotten into her penguin pyjamas, complete with a hood that had a beak.

Adelle Simmons hadn’t been too happy, saying that it was inappropriate to wear to her sister’s meal out but Jemma had shaken her head, saying that it was only a pub that they were going to for food, that it didn’t matter what she wore.

That she could wear penguin pyjamas if she wanted.

Their mother had given in then, which lead to some very interesting pictures at the meal. And one or two stares, but nothing out of the ordinary.

But it had been an amazing day.

“Jems,” Fitz whispered into her hair. “You ready?”

She turned to look at him and nodded.

It was just the two of them, curled up under a blanket in their back garden, the stars shining down. They had agreed to wait until the evening, when it was just the two of them to share gifts.

Fitz nodded in return. He seemed nervous and reached into his back pocket, kneeling.

“Fitz…” Jemma began, sensing what was about to happen.

“Jems, the last year, it’s been the best of my life. And you’re my best friend…” He trailed off, crying and Jemma was doing the same. “Damnit, I had a whole speech prepared…”

“Yes,” Jemma whispered, leaning into kiss him. “Yes, I will marry you.”

He slid the ring, one that had been handmade, one that resembled the double helix of DNA onto her finger. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she replied, nuzzling him with her head. “And I have something for you.”

She reached for the gift bag she had set beside her once she pulled away from him. She passed it over to him. “It may seem small but…”

“It doesn’t matter,” he replied, cutting her off with a kiss.

Then reached inside pulling out a positive pregnancy test.

She smiled at him. “We’re going to be parents.”


End file.
